Kickin' it with Kims illnesses
by mkaye0302
Summary: When unexpected behavior is coming from Kim, the gang try to find a way to fix her. But is there a way? Will Kim ever reveal her dark past to the Wasabi Warriors? Or will she leave everyone she loves and and give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Okay so this is my first fanfic and I just want to say I'm sorry that some paragraphs are cut off its because I originally wrote this on the computer and then I transfered it onto my iPad and it got all weird but anyways, sorry that's its a little bit depressing but I just felt like there needed to be a good enough reason for Kim's odd behavior (you'll understand what I mean) so I went with this. Feel free to leave me tips on how to get better and if you don't like it then I'm sorry I guess. Btw sorry it's very long or whatever personally I hate short chapters so yeah ANYWAY (haha) I'm gonna end it here coz I must be boring you and if you stuck to read all of this then I'm grateful haha.**

 **P.S. I don't own ANYTHING!**

~Kim POV~

*RINNNNNNNNNG*

The sound of my alarm startled me. Usually i'd be happy because of the fact that it's Friday, but today is not my day. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

I got out of my warm, cosy bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror...

"Great... not only am i in a bad mood, but my hair makes me look like friggin' Medusa!" i moaned.

I picked up my toothbrush, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and got dressed. I put on a pair of black leggins with some black ugg boots and a light blue sweater. I walked downstairs

to grab my bag and set off walking to school. I usually meet Milton around the corner of his house, but today i was not going to walk extra just to see the guy i spend time with all day,

everyday. Sometimes we stop off at Jacks because he lives really close to us, but he usually gets dropped off by his mom when she sets off to work. *BEEP BEEP* I looked at my phone to see

Milton rage texting me where i was. I saw a full paragraph of words and turned my phone off. I go to school, I don't need Milton sending me an educational text on why ditching friends is a

really big deal. By the time i got to school, i took my phone out of my pocket and texted Milton 'Sorry' and continued to walk.

~Milton POV~

"Seriously where on earth is she?!" i said to myself wondering what time Kim would be meeting me.

After another 10 minutes i got fed up and texted her the importance of friendship and how ditching a friend was disrespectful. Waiting for her reply, i got so fed up that i just started walking

hoping that maybe i would see Jack on the way. I really needed to talk to him and besides i wasn't walking with anyone since Kim decided she would just forget about me. As soon as i turned

a corner i saw Jack.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" i shouted as the brunette turned to face my way.

~Jack POV~

"Hey Milty!" i said back to him.

"Seriously you have to stop calling me Milty... my mom heard about it and now she calls me that... its embarrassing." he replied as seriously as he could.

"Whoa, even your mom calls you Milty? That's hilarious! I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah i get it. It's hilaaaarious." Milton interrupted sarcastically.

"Sorry dude," i said trying to hide a small laugh. "Where's Kim?"

"I dunno she totally ditched me! And when i sent her a text telling her it was completely rude of her she didnt even text back!" he yelled.

"Jeez, calm down man. Besides it's not like Kim to ditch. Maybe something came up-"

"Ooh she just texted," interrupted Milton... Again. " Seriously, she put sorry! SORRY! Ooh that's it when i see her i'll, i'll-"

"You'll what Milton?" Jerry was stood there with his clueless eyes. We didn't even realise that we'd made it all the way to the school. Jerry just stared at us clearly waiting for a response.

Milton didn't say anything. Clearly he didn't know what he would do, so he just stood in silence. I looked at them both, sensing the awkwardness and leaving before anything else was said. I

saw Kim at her locker. I needed to get my books for first period anyway and my locker just happened to be next to hers. At least i had an excuse to talk to her. 'Well here goes nothing' i thought

to myself.

~Kim POV~

I grabbed my books from my locker and slammed it shut. I turned around as quickly as i could, only to see the one and only: Jack Brewer. Me and Jack are best friends and i love him so much but

i wasn't even in the mood to talk to him. Oh and when i say 'i love him' i mean as a best friend, not like anything else, because i totally do not love him romantically. Like at all. 'Cause that

would be weird... yeah. Okay. I just made myself feel awkward.

"Kimmmmm?"

"Huh?" i replied cluelessly as to what just happened.

"So are you?"

"What?" 'what was he talking about?' i thought to myself.

"Are you okay? I asked you like 5 times." he said, eyes filled with worry.

Oh he must've been talking to me while i was talking to myself... in my head...

"Wow, way to make things more awkward in your own head, idiot!" i thought to myself, not knowing i had actually said it out loud.

"What?" Jack looked at me and had no clue what i was talking about. "Oh and why am i an idiot?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean you. I just meant to," 'think about where you're going with this' i thought. "say it in my... head?"

"Umm, okayy. Well anyway," 'phew' i thought as he changed the subject. "Milton is really mad that you didn't meet him. Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked me in possibly the

sweetest way ever. 'Oh. My. God. His eyes are so pretty' i found myself lost in his eyes. I had never actually noticed what pretty eyes he had. 'Okay he just said something. What was it? Oh

no. Uhh...'

"Yeahhhh. My grams is ringing me so i gotta pick up, hehe." 'smooth' i thought and walked off as fast as i could.

~Milton POV~

I saw Kim walk away from Jack. I would've ran after her to ask her why she ditched but she seemed to be in a hurry. That's when i remembered 'Oh yeah, i need to ask Jack something'.

"Hey Jack. Look i've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay sure Milton, what's up?"

"So there's this vacation that Rudy told me to ask everyone about. It's a vacation to Italy for a week. Rudy's cousin got a job there and he offered to let us stay there for free. Everyone

else said they could go, so can you?" I asked. I could tell he had other things on his mind, but was willing to answer.

"Umm, yeah sure. I'd love to go. Besides my mom deserves some time alone."

"Cool. So i'll let Rudy know when i have the chance. He's your parent permission sheet, Rudy said that they have to have your parents permission because of last time when Jerry's mom almost

killed Rudy, after we went to Tokyo. Lucky for you, it happened way before you got here, believe me... it was scary as ever." i shivered as i said the last part.

"Yeah okay." Jack replied.

"Oh and give this one to Kim, she didn't get one." i finished.

"Alright. Bye." Jack replied as he walked off to class.

~Jack POV~

'Great we have art first.' i thought to myself. I love art, it's the only subject where the seats are closer together, so me and Kim can goof around 'cause we sit next to eachother.

"Hey Kim. Ooh Milton told me to give you this. It's a parents permission sheet for the trip to Italy." i said to her as i sat down. Her smile turned into a frown as she took the piece of

paper out of my hand. She went from looking happy to looking miserable within a second.

"Thanks..." she said as she attempted to fake a small smile.

"Everything okay?" i asked wondering why a permission sheet for her parents would make her upset.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" she replied looking away. As of that moment, she didn't speak at all. Just turned to look out of the window and stayed that way. I was concerned but

the more i bugged her, the more she would push me away. I just knew it. That was Kim, acting okay even if she isn't and then if you bother to even look worried for her, she would just

ignore you for as long as she could. So i pretended to not be concerned... I can't have her ignoring me all day.

~Kim POV~

'WHY? WHY DO WE NEED A STUPID PERMISSION SHEET FOR OUR PARENTS?' i thought angrily looking outside of the window. Suddenly out of nowhere the bell rang. 'Wow. Didn't even think we had

started this lesson, never mind finished it.' i thought to myself. As i got up and walked out of the classroom, i knew Jack was going to want to follow me. 'He just worries too damn much'

i thought. Then at the corner of my eye i saw an exit out of the school which someone must've accidently left open, my bet is... its janitor Mark. He's a little- how do i put this? Messed up.

Forgets things such as shutting doors, locking doors and doors in general. Like he just walks straight ahead and bumps his head on the door. He's messed up as he is, he doesn't need to

be more stupid! Anyway- I looked around me to see if anyone was looking and ran straight out of the door, shutting it so that nobody could follow. I'm not a bad girl. I get good grades, and

i love to wear really girly clothes etc. I'm not a rebel. But something inside of me just screamed at me to run... so i did and i didn't look back.

~Nobodys POV~

"Hey where is Kim?" asked Jack running towards Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

"Dunno." they all replied together.

"Look, i lost her. I gave her the permission sheet and she just ignored me for the rest of art class. I never knew art was sooo boring without Kim. I mean, she was there but it didn't feel

like it." Jack continued.

"We'll keep an eye out." said Jerry. For someone like Jerry, he seemed pretty worried himself. In fact, he looked like he was going to cry if we didn't find her.

~Kim POV~

'What the hell am i doing? Why did i just run? I have to go back, or i'll have... i can't even think it... ditched!' i thought to myself. At that point i sounded as nerdy as Milton, but

i really didn't want to ditch school. And the amount of questions that would be asked by the guys at practice would be so annoying. But i couldn't turn back. I had ran! RAN OFF! I can't

just go back as if nothing happened.

"Great... guess i'm ditching school." i said in the most unenthusiastic way ever.

I looked around at my surroundings. I could hear a river nearby, so i just followed the sound of water and once i found it, i sat down.

"They deserve to know about my parents, about my life. But what if they didn't like me anymore? What if they just ditched me like i ditched Milton on my way to school? Okay yes i admit, that

was mean but, i was NOT in a good mood." i said quietly to myself. Everything was silent here. It was peaceful. I kinda liked it.

~Jerry POV~

"JERRRRY! GET TO THE PRINCIPAlS OFFICE NOW!"

'Oh no, they must've realised that i snuck into the office and ate the entire packet of cookies. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!' i thought to myself as i stood up and walked to the principals office.

"Jerry. We need to talk. I assume you know why?" started principal Webber.

"Look, i was hungry and i needed food so yes i ate your cookies but it was only a matter of time before someon-" i said really fast before Webber could interrupt me.

"I'm not talking about the cookies Jerry. I mean that y-" Webber paused. She looked confused and opened up her drawer. I was confused, waiting for her to talk.

"You ate my COOKIES?!" she yelled. 'Oops, guess she didn't know' i thought.

"I thought you knew since you shouted at me in a 'YOU ATE MY COOKIES' way!" i replied.

"Oh i yelled at you? Sorry, force of habit. See when you come here you always seem to be in trouble." i just sat there listening to her, no expression on my face. 'Was i really that much

of a troublemaker?' i thought to myself as the room went quiet. Finally i had to say something otherwise we'd be sat here like 'special' people.

"So... you wanted to say?" i asked.

"Oh yes," she paused. "Your friend Kim was not in class second or third period. But she was in first. Do you have any idea where she might be? You were the closest person to my office that

i knew was friends with her." she finally finished.

"Ooh, no. I've been trying to look for her but i couldn't find her anywhere. To be honest, i think she left school. I mean she's nowhere in sight." i answered. I was really worried. Kim was

my friend... and my flirting buddy if there were no other girls in sight. Let's face it she is hot. But she was always there for me. I needed to find her. And i know that Jack really wants

to find her too. The whole group has been worried sick. That was it. I was going to find her.

"Ya know..." i started hoping that Webber would make an exception and agree with my plan. "I could leave school for now and see if she's anywhere outside, and if i can't find her then i'll

come back-" before i could finish, principal Webber didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes. I trust you when it comes to this. If you find her then bring her back. You are dismissed." she finished and i walked right out of the door thinking about where i could look first.

~Milton POV~

*BEEP BEEP* 'Seriously what now?!' i thought to myself as my phone beeped.

'On my way to find Kim, been dismissed from school... HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! :P' It was Jerry who texted.

'Thanks Jerry, you know, that's very nice of you to take time off to find Kim :) Well, text you later. I have algebra. Bye and good luck.' i texted back and went to my next class.

~Jerry POV~

I had already gone to the park, the mall and even Kim's house just to see if she was there but i couldn't find her anywhere. So that's when i decided to go to my special spot to think about

where she might be.

10 MINS LATER

I finally got to my special spot and hoped i could think of one place where she might be. And that's when i heard it. Heard a beautiful singing voice around the corner. It sounded like it

came from the lake. I jerked my head around to look at who it was, and to my surprise... I didn't expect it to be this person...

~Kim POV~

'UGH WHY IS LIFE SO COMPLICATING?!' i thought to myself. All of a sudden i started to sing... it wasn't a real song or anything just some random lyrics that came from the heart with a tune.

"You used to tell me, everything will be alright. That you'd never leave me, that you'd always hold me tight. But now look what has happened, did you really mean what you said? All of my good

memories of you, are dead. Now im losttttttttt, and no where to be found. I've losttttttttt everything, now i, don't wanna make a sound. 'Cos now what has happened? Did you ever think you'd

be wrong? I don't want anything, anything... Apart from those good memoriesssss... Oohhhhhh... Those good memories..." I stopped singing and just watched the water as the tears fell down my

face. "Why did i ever trust you? You left me as a broken girl with no hope. I had to make my life good on my own. I used to never cry and NOW," my voice got louder. "Now i can't STOP crying!"

*BUSHES RATTLING* "Hello?!" no answer. "HELLO?!" that's when i realised a person was watching me and heard everything... but when i saw who it was, i couldn't help but get really angry. Not

even at them, but at me.

~Jerry POV~

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have been listening..." i said dreading the next sentence that would come out of Kim's mouth. Her face turned red and you could tell she was mad. But she didn't look mad

at me. "How much did you hear?" she said barely above a whisper.

"N-n-n-nothing" i stuttered hoping she would believe me.

"Jerry-"

"Okay okay, i heard everything, from your beautiful singing to your really sad shouting and sobbing- ooh and nice voice by the way... didn't think you could sing." i replied back as honestly

as i could. "Thanks and its okay, just promise you won't tell the guys that i cried, okay? It's just no one can know..." her voice faded towards the end.

"Know what?" i said in a concerned voice. She didn't answer. "Kim-"

"KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT I GO THROUGH TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT AND MYSELF TOO! KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY AND MY PARENTS AND WHAT I DO TO MYSELF TO STOP THE PAIN AND I JUST-" she

stopped talking as both she and i realised what she just said.

"What do you do to yourself, Kim?" i said worringly.

"Nothing- nothing it was- nothing. I didn't mean to lash out at you or say the things i did. It's just, my life sucks, Jer. And as happy as i seem throughout the day, i'm... miserable."

she said holding back her tears. You could tell she was fighting the urge to cry.

"We can talk about this later, we have to get back. YOU have to get back to school." she continued.

"Alright Kim but, are you okay because i dont mind skipping school to be there for you-"

"No, no, no. You are going back to school." she interrupted.

"WE'RE going to school, Kim." i replied in a serious voice.

"Jer, i ran off! I can't go back but you can. I'll walk you there though." she said with a small smile which i returned. As mad and worried and concerned i was, i couldn't force her to do

anything she didn't want to do. We slowly started walking back to school in a comfortable silence.

~Jack POV~

I was so worried when i didn't get an update from Jerry about Kim. So i rang him. "Jerry where the HELL are you? Have you found her? Kim? Is she okay?" i said not stopping to catch my breath.

"JEEZ DUDE CALM DOWN! Yes i found her, yes she's okay... i guess... and we're on our way to school. Although she won't be coming in, she's only walking with me here." Jerry replied.

"Oh my god! Thank you for finding her. Wait- what do you mean i guess? Is she okay or what?"

"Well, she says she is. But i think theres something she's not telling us." jerry whispered so kim wouldn't be able to hear.

"Like what?"

"Like about her parents..."

"Okay then, we'll find out. Just get her out front ad i'll go talk to her."

"Okay. See you in a sec." Jerry replied as i hung up and made my way to the front of the school.

~Kim POV~

Jerry and i hugged just before he walked in, and i was about to leave, someone stopped me.

"Kim... i have been worried SICK! What is going on?" Jack let go of my arm and looked me straight in the eyes, but i was trying to avoid looking in his.

"Jack, sometimes in life bad things happen and you can't really express what you feel towards what happened..." i said in a very calm voice.

"But when that something does happen... you shouldn't always blame yourself for it... If you know what i mean...?" i continued.

"Ermm, i'm sorry i dont understand-"

"Jack we cant be friends anymore. It's not just you but anyone at the dojo either. Pass this message on? Thanks, bye." I said as i tried to escape but failed.

"WHAT? Why cant we be friends? Kim you are making no sense!"

"Im sorry, i have to go. You know what i said, bye." i said, this time managing to escape and running off to my house.

~Milton POV~

I couldn't believe what i just saw, Kim just told Jack that she not only couldn't be friends with him but with anyone else in the dojo! Why would Kim not

want to be our friend? Why would she just ditch us like this? Is there something going on at home or in her life that is making her not be friends

with us? Well whatever the reason... i am going to find out!

~Kim POV~

As soon as i reached my house i ran upstairs into my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I sat on the edge of my bed and cried my eyes out for what felt like hours.

I didn't really want to stop being Jack's friend. I didn't want to stop being ANYONE's friend for that matter, but some things have to be done. I just can't

risk putting them in danger. What kind of friend would i be if i did that?! I know they will be mad at me but honestly, i'd rather have them be mad at me than

doing something i regret and them being put in danger. So i bet you're all wondering what could have happened to cause all of this?! My depression, the reason

i called off our friendship.

***FLASHBACK 6 MONTHS AGO***

"Mom, im home!" i yelled as i got home from my meeting. My mom likes to send me to see this woman every week because my mom thinks im sick and when i say sick

i mean as in mentally sick! My mom says im bipolar, which im not, and she also says that i also have anxiety, which once again I DONT HAVE! She has named

plenty others but believe me she has named so many i forgot most of them!

"Kimberly, we need to have a discussion..." my mother started as she walked down the staircase.

"What's the problem mom?"

"Kimberly please call me Elizabeth-"

"Why would I call you Elizabeth when your my mom?" i raised my voice saying this as i couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Kimberly i'm sorry..." she paused and inhaled loudly. "You're sick Kimberly, VERY sick! And well-" she started crying. "I can't have a sick daughter, im sorry."

"Mom, what do you mean?! IM NOT SICK! IM PERFECTLY FINE!" i said sobbing aggressively.

"KIMBERLY YOU ARE SICK! You have to admit to yourself that you're sick before you can get better! I did love you! But you're incredibly sick and i can't-"

"YOU CAN'T WHAT MOM-"

"I CAN'T LOVE A SICK CHILD!" she finally got out. I was shocked. My own mother told me she couldn't love me because i was mentally ill! WHICH I WASN'T!

"Kimberly- Im sorry."

"No i'm sorry.." i replied immediately.

"What do you-"

"I SAID IM SORRY! MOM IM NOT SICK! AND I KEEP WAITING FOR YOU TO FIGURE THAT OUT BUT YOU NEVER DO! SOMETIMES I THINK ITS JUST AN EXCUSE TO STOP LOVING ME!"

"Kimb-"

"TO GET RID OF ME!" my face was soaked as more and more tears escaped my eyes.

"Kimberly i LOVED YOU!"

"But now you don't?! NOW YOU FREAKIN' DONT?! Oh my gosh, my mother doesn't love me..." i couldn't take it, she really didnt love me!

"Kimberly, you see why you're acting like this?! Because you're mood changes in a heartbeat, thats one of your illnesses. Sweetie, you need help." my mother replied,

she was very calm at this point. But what she said made sense! She was right. I WAS SICK. I was MENTALLY sick. My mother immediately gave me a hug after she

said this. I was defeated. She was right... she was right... i was sick... i am sick... i am sick...

***FLASHBACK END***

"I am sick... I. AM. SICK!" I ran a hand through my hair. Wiped away my tears. You're probably wondering what happened afterwards, where i am now. Who is my carer,

where my dad was and most importantly why i can't really be friends with the guys. Well after this little discussion with my mom, she handed me a ticket and

a packed suitcase and dropped me off at the airport, to Seaford. It was a change a big one actually, but i got used to it. When i got here i found out that my mom

bought me a place, but i would have to pay to stay in it so that i wouldn't ever become homeless. I had to find a job, that was my first task. Find a job. But where?

That was the real question, who would hire a 14 turning 15 year old girl with no parents AND no experience. Well luckily i found a place. After searching for 7

WHOLE HOURS! But i found a place that's all that mattered. Eventually that 7 hours was TOTALLY worth it. A place called Circus Burger. They were looking for

just about anyone back then as they were struggling and well, i happened to show up. They didn't even ask about anything, to be honest i would be surprised if

they even knew my name! It's not the most- classy- place but they needed workers and i NEEDED a job! No one even knows that i work there, well apart from

Grace, but i'll get into detail later. So onto the whole DAD situation. My mother decided that it would be fun to cheat on him with his BEST FRIEND! Yup, as

you could probably guess, that didn't turn out so well. Let's just say the person who told him wasn't even his best friend, it was MOM. She was um, sorry guys,

but she was on her period and well she was in a LOT of pain, so she took LOADS of painkillers and took them with vodka. NOT A GOOD COMBINATION. So she was

moody, drunk AND high on painkillers and let's just say she broke into a fit of sobs and told my father EVERYTHING. And i mean she went into DETAIL! Don't worry

I wont. But yeah that's pretty much what happened, dad got a divorce, re married, had kids etc. Basically he's living the PERFECT life and well, he doesn't even

know im gone. In fact he stopped worrying about what i do after he left. No, he's not one of those guys who because they re marry, they stop talking to their

old family. My mom sent him a letter (from me) telling him i hated him etc. So basically, she totally screwed up my relationship with him, because he left!

Sucks, right?! Well, that's not the worse thing she ever did. Okay, now the whole not being friends with the guys situation. Well, there isn't THAT much

to say. I LOVE those guys, seriously! But, i'm dangerous. If mom was right and i have a LOT of mental illnesses, then i can't risk hurting them. Apparently,

i have a Dissociative Identity Dissorder. A DID. It's says it happens after trauma in someones childhood, and let's just say i definately got traumatized.

***FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO***

It was my 12th birthday today! And i was on my way to pick up my little brother Jeremy, we just called him Jerry, he was 6 years old at the time and he was

at school. I got to his school and went into his classroom to take him home. As we walked out of the building, i realised that i had left my lucky cap in

the classroom and i insisted that we go back to get it. Jerry hesitated as he said "It's getting dark and its not safe here in the dark." Yes it was 4pm

but the clocks were put forward therefore it got dark earlier. But that wasn't a good enough excuse. I basically dragged him into the building so i could get

my cap. Some idiot then walked into the room yelling at Jerry's teacher because she was his ex and he was mad at her. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a gun.

Started shooting like crazy, but not at her. Anywhere but her. He was going to kill her students and any other child in the classroom. So he shot and shot

and shot until he ran out of ammo. He then ran out of the classroom and me and my brother were hiding under a table. But then some STUPID kid yelled.

"HE'S GONE, HE IS GONE WE DONT HAVE TO WORRY ANYM-" he couldn't finish as the guy reloaded his gun and shot him right in his head. Hitting his brain and

killing him instantly. Unfortunately my brother put his head up to check if the guy was gone and *BANG*...

That's all i remembered until i realised my brother didn't bob down again, his head was on my lap and my lap was entirely red.

He was dead. Not breathing. Just. Dead.

***FLASHBACK END***

If i hadn't gone to get that STUPID CAP! He wouldn't be dead. He died because of ME! We could have been home, safe and sound. I could have gotten my cap

another day, but NO! I HAD TO GET THAT DAMN CAP! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

"I love you Jerry, im sorry." i whispered to myself looking down at my lap, picturing his head placed into it with blood pouring everywhere.

I looked around the room and saw my 'lucky' cap.

"Guess it wasn't as lucky as i thought." i said to myself in order to make me laugh a little bit. To cheer myself up from these depressing memories.

What happened? To the cheerful Kimberly Anne Crawford. Now its just: Kim. Dull, depressing Kim. Kimberly: that name was just a painful memory so i changed

it, only shortened it down to Kim. Jerry used to call me Kimmy. Now that name is just another excuse for me to feel sorry for myself. If ANYONE

ever calls me that, i don't become strong and punch them, or threaten them like i would if someone were to call me Kimberly. But i run, and cry. I become

weak, because i am the reason a certain someone doesn't call me that anymore. Because they're dead. Because i killed them.

"OH MY GOD! I FREAKIN KILLED HIM! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" i started throwing stuff around my room like an idiot, destroying everything. Then i stopped and

just started crying and i immediately pulled out my phone to call Grace.

~Grace POV~

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"GRACE PLEASE COME OVER NOW I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE I MEAN I FINALLY BROKE DOWN AND I TRASHED EVERYTHING AND I BROKE IT, I BROKE THE

JEWELLERY BOX THAT MY MY BROTHER GOT ME AND I DIDNT MEAN TO AND I CANT, I CANT EVEN DO THIS I MEAN- GASP- I DESTROYED IT- GASP- I FREAKIN

DESTROYED IT-" kim started to hyperventilate and i knew she wasn't in a good state. But i still had to wait 10 minutes for school to end.

"KIM, KIM LISTEN TO ME!" that got her attention. "You. are. going. to. be. okay. You just need to calm down! Okay? Can you do that for me?

just breathe in and out, in and out, okay? Listen school finishes in 8 minutes okay? I will be there in 9 minutes okay? It will only take a

minute for me to get there. Are you okay?" i said very slowly so that she could understand.

"*BREATHES HEAVILY* Yes... *Breathes normally* I am fine. I am okay. Just a little shaken up, ya know? Like REALLY shaken up." she replied

just as slow. Kim is my best friend, she has been since she moved. She told me everything and she still does. All of her incidents, her past,

she also told me ALL of the mental illnesses that her mom swore she had. I knew that what her mother said was all bullcrap. She was a liar.

She lied to her own flesh and blood, that she was mentally ill. And not with one thing, NO, with thousands of illnesses. It was pathetic.

I will always be there for Kim. She can count on that.

"Kim, you need to stop crying, you need to breathe, and i will be there VERY soon. Don't worry if you broke it, we'll fix it. Its not

unfixable. I know it means a lot and i know that breaking it will definately make you feel guilty. But it's just ONE BOX. A box doesn't mean

anything. It's the meaning behind it. The memory. Which you have. You will ALWAYS have that memory. THAT memory, is unbreakable. So even if

we can't fix the box-" *Kim pants* "WHICH WE CAN, which we can-" *Kim's breathing becomes normal* "Then, you will always have that memory.

Okay? Kim, you okay?" i waited 2 minutes for a reply, but never got one.

"Kim?"

"Kim?"

"KIM?"

"OMG KIM!"

"KIM-" then the line broke. No, this can't be happening. She wouldn't do this! SHE WOULDN'T DO THIS! I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!

~Kim POV~

"Then you will always have that memory. Okay? Kim, you okay?" i couldn't answer. I wanted to but i couldn't. I mean, my mom thought that

sending me here would 'help' me, but... I'm not better. I am not better. And i broke this box. I broke it. Just like i technically killed HIM.

He would be SO disappointed. He would hate me! And my dad, if he EVER knew what was going on... HE WOULD HATE ME TOO! AND MY MOM! She already hated

me. I mean, why else would she get rid of me. Willingly. I am hated. I AM HATED BY JERRY, MY DAD, MY MOM. PROBABLY THE DOJO FOR SAYING I

COULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH THEM! I am the most hated human being in the world.

"Everyone hates me" i said barely above a whisper.

And then i couldn't talk. I couldn't move. And shortly after that: I. Couldn't. Breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I already had this written so I decided to upload it. Oh and I'm going to try and keep the switching pov's to a minimum lmao. Most of it is in Graces Pov so yeah. I was going to post this yesterday actually but as I was on vacation my internet kinda broke ?. This chapter is a little shorter but it's still a good length I think. Oh and there will be a LOT of kick in this fanfic but right now I'm focusing on Kim and her mother. Let's just say I have some really cute ideas for Kick hehe?. Okay anyway, enjoy lol. I do mention this at th bottom bu this is not the most interesting chapter. But i had ran out of ideas and i also wanted to bring a new character into this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING!**

~Grace POV~

I speadily ran out of the classroom when the bell went. I went to my locker and quickly shoved everything in there. I had to get to Kim! But I needed a ride. I ran straight to Jack's locker.

"Jack! JACK! I need a ride. Do you have your motorcycle with you? What am I talking about of course you have your motorcycle, your not that stupid that you wouldn't have brought your motorcycle I-"

"Grace! Calm down! No I don't have my motorcycle today sorry it's a nice day so I walked. Oh and why would you need my motorcycle? Is something wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I was raging at this point. The ONE day he doesn't have his motorcycle is the day that Kim's in trouble. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?! OF COURSE SOMETHINGS WRONG! KIMS IN DANGER AND YOU DONT FREAKIN HAVE YOUR MOTORCYCLE FOR ME TO GET THERE QUICK TO SEE IF SHES OKAY!"

"Wait what?! Kim's in danger?! What's going on?! GRACE!" It was visible that Jack was worried and of course he would be, I mean he CARES and LOVES Kim! But now was not the time to be explaining ANYTHING. I needed to see if kim was okay.

"Jack I'm gonna try and stay as calm as I can be... Is there any way that we can check on Kim fast?"

"Um, yeah. My house isn't far from here if we run I can get my motorcycle and we can get there in 10 minutes tops!"

"Jack I don't have 10 minutes! Can we make it any faster?!" I turned my head to look at the source of the noise behind me, to see Harley Kleimer with his motorcycle. "Take it." I said to Jack.

"Take what?"

"Harley has a motorcycle, let's take it."

"You want me to STEAL a motorcycle?! From HARLEY of all people?"

"Kim is I'm DANGER Jack! She might have passed out... Or worse..." I was truly worried and knew this would do the trick.

"Ugh. FINE." I knew it! It worked! Now what's he gonna do?! "Hey Harley! There's Jennifer Houser! I heard she's now single and kinda likes you..."

"What?! I'm on my way Jennie!" Harley yelled and ran into a random direction Jack sent him in. Jennie? I thought Harley was a rebel... Okayyyy.

"Jennie WOW that girl has affected him like a LOT." Before I knew it Jack picked me up and ran to the motorcycle. He sat me on the back and sat in front starting the engine.

"JACK WE DONT HAVE HELMETS!" I yelled over the loud noise.

"TOUGH LUCK. PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME." He yelled back and started to drive.

"AAAH-"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH WELL IM SORRY! IM ON A FREAKIN DEATH MACHINE BUT YEAH WHATEVER!"

"Whatever." He mumbled and continued to drive. We got to Kim's house and I jumped off the death machine and ran into the house. Jack yelled my name but I didn't listen and continued to run to Kim's bedroom. It really WAS wrecked! The covers were torn apart along with the pillows, the bed was even broken in half! Her desk was upside down on the other side of the room. Her computer was smashed and her tv was too. Her phone was on the floor but with no Kim.

"JACK CALL 911!" I yelled to Jack as loud as I could. I knew he wanted answers but didn't hesitate to obey. I walked into Kim's bathroom and what I saw, was probably, no, IS the worst thing I have ever seen. I knew it would scar me for life. Kim's lifeless body surrounded in a thick puddle of blood. Her face was bruised and looked as if she fell and hit her head. She didn't only look bruised and batted but was so skinny, I hadn't seen her in days as I was ill but how could no one else notice her weight loss? She also looked like she fell awkwardly. The painful expression upon her face is one I wouldn't forget.

"The ambulance are on their..." Jack walked into the room and his face fell as soon as he saw Kim. "...way." A single tear ran down his cheek as he saw Kim's lifeless body. "No-" he started trying to find something to say. My face was drenched with tears.

"No. Kim- no, no, NO!" He cried as he fell to his knees and looked at her face. He moved the hair out of her eyes and held her.

"Kim wake up. Wake up Kim! Wake up-"

"Jack." I said quietly. What could I say? There was nothing I could say. Kim was... She was...

"Kim open your eyes. You're gonna be okay... You're going to be OKAY!" More tears escaped his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them. I stayed silent as I started to hear the sirens. Jack just held her and mumbled things like "You're going to be okay. Please please be okay." and I couldn't even speak. The sirens got louder and all of a sudden the door opened and the paramedics came in. They took me out of the room to get Kim, but Jack wouldn't budge. He just held her! The look upon his face was extremely upsetting.

"I'm sorry boy, you're going to have to move." One of the paramedics said to Jack. Jack just looked at him and cried. "Boy I know it's hard but for us to attempt to save her, you're going to have to move so we can take her to the hospital." He spoke again. Jack moved ever so slightly for the paramedics to pick her up. The placed her on a gurney and me and Jack entered the ambulance and made our way to the hospital.

(ONE HOUR LATER IN THE HOSPITAL)

I already texted the gang to meet us at the hospital and answered as many questions as I could. They were on their way. It was time to get Jack to talk now.

"Jack-" I attempted to say something to him. He stayed quiet. He hadn't spoke the whole time after we got to the hospital. "Jack please say something. Im sad too! It's my best friend is in there and there might not even be a chan-" I stopped. Could there really be a chance she wouldn't survive? "She may not have a chance of survival. We have to hope for the best. We HAVE to. She would. She would hope-"

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford-" the doctor begun but I didn't even hesitate to speak.

"Yes! Here! How is she? Is she okay? What's going on? What's happening?!" I rushed without stopping to take a breath. Not even a second after I finished the guys came rushing in all together. They must've ran as they looked super sweaty. They all had concern written across their faces. They sat down and I shushed them so we could hear about Kim.

"Kimberley-"

"Kim." Jack surprisingly corrected. "She prefers Kim." He finished not even looking up.

"Well then- Kim." The doctor looked at Jack with a sorry expression. "I don't know how to say this, but, Kim Crawford had- um," he looked me right in the eye. "You're best friends with her, right?" I nodded. "Do you know if Kim took any drugs or if she attempted to overdose or something." It was obvious that it was hard for him to say this.

Everyone looked shocked. Jack slowly tilted his head up to look me straight in the eye. I looked away. It was hard for me to answer that question. No Kim was not suicidal. No she didn't attempt to overdose. However she did take medication for her "illnesses". But did I really want the gang to know? Would she? Of course I and to tell them sometime and the doctor really needed an answer, like RIGHT NOW.

"Erm- um- uh yeah..." I stuttered. Wow I sounded stupid.

"She attempted suicide?" They all asked in unison.

"What? No no no no no- she didn't attempt to- uh- she took medication." I tried to correct myself. "Like a lot of medication. For- uh- mental... illnesses." I finally finished. The guys looked shocked especially Jack.

"What? She was mentally ill?" asked Jack. He sounded broken.

"I'm sorry Miss," the doctor started but paused waiting for an answer.

"O'Doherty." I finished for him.

"O'Doherty, right. Miss Crawford didn't have a mental illness. We checked her records and we checked her ourselves. She was perfectly fine."

"I knew it." I mumbled quietly. I began shaking my head. I told Kim several times that she wasn't ill but her mother messed with her head. She gave her unnecessary medication.

"May I ask, why would Miss Crawford think she had mental illnesses?" the doctor politely asked.

"Um-" I began thinking of how I could start. Saying 'her mom was stupid and told her own daughter she was mentally ill and basically killed her' wouldn't be a good way to word it. I started crying. My tears weren't very visible, but I was crying. "Her mother-"

"Her mother told her she was mentally ill." Someone finished for me. I turned to look around. A boy our age, maybe just a year older, with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I didn't recognize him. He had a good figure and looked very handsome. He wore black clothes. A black shirt with black jeans and black shoes. But the black suited him. It made him look 100x more attractive. That was besides the point- who was this guy? And how did he know what I was about to say?

"And who would YOU be?!" Jack yelled turning around to look at the guys face. I was surprised. He hadn't spoke in forever and when he did his voice was angry.

"Ross." the guy spoke up. He had a husky voice.

"Ross?" Jack spoke again more aggressive. Why was he acting like this?

"Just Ross." the guy apparently going by the name Ross replied very calm. He looked at his dark black watch and looked back up. "Me and Kim know each other."

"You do? How well? Are you a friend of hers?" the doctor spoke normally.

"Yes we do. And something like that. I would explain how we met, but I figure that finding out if Kim is okay is more important. Don't you?" Ross replied. His voice was still calm but towards the end he seemed to speak more aggressive. Just like Jack.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Um yes. That is important. Well Kimberly-" Jack glared at the doctor. What was wrong with him? "I'm sorry, I meant to say Kim, she is alive. Barely but she made it. It's a good job we got there when we did otherwise she would've probably passed." The doctor paused to clear his throat again. "We managed to get most of the medication out of her system, but she will still need to be careful. I am in need of no more answers. You may be able to visit her in an hour or so, but you will have to quiet. Possibilities are she will have a huge headache. We also have these," he held up a packet of something that looked like medication. Why would they need to put more medication in her system? It almost killed her. "Before you ask, no, this isn't medication. It's a tablet you put into water and it fizzes. She will need to take one a day. Please ensure that she does. We haven't given her one yet as she is asleep but if she wakes up when you're there, then please may you give her one?"

I nodded. "I'll make sure she takes it." I assured him. Ross then coughed and looked at the doctor.

"Kim's awake." He said. How could he possibly know if she's awake or not? Who is this guy? Einstein? God? Who does he think he is showing up here and not even explaining how him and Kim know each other.

"I'm afraid-" the doctor started but got interrupted by a nurse.

"Doctor Santiago you're patient Kimberly Crawford has just woken up. She's asking if someone named Grace is here? Grace O'Doherty?" She spoke in a calm voice. So Ross was right. She was awake. How could he have known? I raised my hand.

"I'm Grace." I said wiping my cheeks as the tears stained my face.

"Come with me," she said looking at me. She then turned to the doctor. "Sorry doctor, she really wanted to see her." And she walked away with me trotting behind her.

~Kim POV~

I woke up to the sound of a beeping machine. It didn't help the fact that I had a HUGE migraine. There was a dark skinned woman dressed in white in my room. I think she was a nurse. So I spoke up.

"What happened? Where am I? Am I at the hospital? Are you a nurse? Where's Grace? Grace O'Doherty?! GRACE?! GRAC-" I got interrupted.

"Shush child. You're alright but shouting won't help your migraine. I'm nurse Callianto. You fell unconscious so we got you to a hospital. I know you're confused. Is there someone you would like to see? Grace O'Doherty? Is that your friend?" I nodded slowly. "You want to get her for you?" I nodded once more. "I'm going to get her now. Relax." She took a deep breath and hurried out. I found a remote and realized it was for my bed. I moved the bed so I could sit up and once I was comfortable enough I placed the remote back on the table next to me. In less than a minute later, nurse Callianto came back with Grace. It was Grace, right? Dark brown hair, shoulder length. Girly clothes and some unusual yet pretty accessories. Not to mention like 10 inch heels. I looked at her. She did seem familiar.

"Grace?" I spoke quietly.

"Kim? Yes it's me, Grace. You okay, hun?" Her voice was clear and her face had concern written all over it.

"Good, it's you. Yes Grace I'm fine. Well apart from the huge pain pounding in my head that's making me feel like I'm going to die," she chuckled a little." Grace what happened?" I asked, trusting her to tell me the whole story. She sighed.

"I found you in your bathroom-" she sniffled a little. "You were bleeding like crazy, I didn't know what to do. You had bruises everywhere. You looked batted. And REALLY really skinny, Kim. What did you do?," she finally let tears escape her eyes, but wiped them away immediately. "Why did you do this Kim. You thought no one would notice but I DID."

"I'm sorry Grace I-"

"Kim." I heard a beautiful voice coming from the doorway. I was instantly attracted to it. I turned my head quickly and no matter how much it hurt I focused on the gorgeous figure standing at the door. "Kim are you okay? Kim? Kimmy?" And all of a sudden that attraction faded.

"It's Kim. Not Kimmy. K- I- M-" I replied harshly. Everyone knew I hated being called any name other than Kim. I glared at the figure and regretfully looked into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. It was like staring into pools of chocolate. His two adorable moles, one under each eye. His perfectly shaped cheekbones and his insanely, unrealistically straight teeth. He was perfect! It was like I was hypnotized by him. Never have I felt this before. And: HE KNEW MY NAME! Okay I sound like a fan girl but come on, he was really and I mean REALLY perfect. I noticed his lips moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. A figure walked past him and said something and honestly I couldn't care less what it said but he seemed to. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me. He reached for my hand.

"Kim look, you said you didn't want to be friends and I just want to know why. Of course I also want to know if you're okay. I'm worried about you and- Kim are you even listening, are you mad at me?" He said his eyes were glossy but his tears were pulled back. I finally snapped out of my staring and decided now would be the time to say something. But what? Oh my I don't know what to say. He's just so perfect and what do I do?! What's happening to me?! Okay focus, pretty boy here asked you something... WELL ANSWER!

"Um- no?" 'Smooth' I thought. "Oh shut up!" I yelled in my head.

"What? Wow you are mad! I-"

"Oh my god I meant to say that in my head not out loud!" 'Smooth, again' ugh! "I'm sorry I meant to say that I'm not mad, at all. It's just I forgot your name.." I leant my head down embarrassed. A really cute guy comes to you, says he's worried and you say you don't know his name?! 'And I will gladly repeat... Smooth.' Okay my thoughts are really annoying me now. Seriously what was I doi-

"You don't remember me?!" He said with saddened eyes. He did look familiar but, uh- I forgot his name.

"You look really familiar but I can't quite make out your name..." I said not looking up.

"Ross." His voice sounded different. More husky. He took two fingers and lifted my chin. His eyes were now piercing blue. Shocked and intimidated I shifted back a bit. I closed my eyes and-

"Kim? Do you remember now? Please say you do." The soft voice returned. I peeked to see if the beautiful guy was back. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I zoned out could you repeat your name please?" I said politely.

"My name's Jack, Kim. We've been friends since you got here. Since you moved to Seaford." My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"JACK! Oh my god Jack I missed you, please don't leave I'm sorry I'm so so sorry for-"

"KIM, Kim. It's okay! Really. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you! I-" he cut himself off, for some reason. Once again I looked into his eyes, so glad that they're brown not blue. Wait: something is missing. Something or someone was here...

"Grace." Jack said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You said something was missing it's Grace. She left so we could talk." He replied to me. I looked at him. Did I say that out loud? 'Wow all you've done is made a fool of yourself since he got here.' I thought.

"Right, huh. I meant to say that out loud. Thanks. Wait; time to talk? Why? Is something wrong?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um- yeah talk. You kinda left us, Kim. You said you couldn't be friends with either one of us at the dojo. I don't know whether you quit or- whatever. The point is, we want to be your friends," he paused to clear his throat. But it took a while for him to continue. 'I wonder what that's about'.

"Jack?"

"Right, right. We all want to be your friend Kim. So why did you say you couldn't be?" He finished awkwardly for some reason.

"Well," I paused trying to remember what happened. Oh man I ran off. I said we couldn't be friends, I told him to pass on the message and I left. What kind of an idiot does that make me? I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I finally managed to say. He looked confused, but went along with it.

"It's okay, Kim. I forgive you. But does this mean you didn't mean it? And I know this is off subject, but I've been meaning to ask. How did you lose so much weight within the space of a week. It's like you have no waistline Kim. I picked up on it when I helped you with you gi last week, as it wouldn't fit. I knew it would be wrong for me to ask about it then... Since you're in a hospital I thought-" he cut himself off. "Stupid. I'm stupid. Just ignore me, Kim." He muttered.

"No, no! You're not stupid um- well I-" I started but got rudely interrupted.

"Kimberly." A raised voice spoke. "So this is how you get help?" I looked in the direction of the voice. 'Great. Just. Great.'

I cleared my throat. "M- Elizabeth." I shockingly found the courage to speak to her. She was my 'mother' and I loved her in a way but she abandoned me AND lied to me so much, it got me put in a hospital.

"That's no way to treat your mother is it?" She replied, calmly. She looked at Jack and smiled. This couldn't get any more awkward.

"WHOO JACK THE BREAKFAST BAR IS SICK YO!" Jerry yelled while walking in with everyone else. 'Great! This officially just get awkwarder.' Grace looked at me, then my mother. By the look on her face, I knew that she knew this wasn't the best time for their arrival. I expected Grace to be nice to my mother, and greet her acting like she didn't know a thing. What she did was quite the opposite. I wanted to walk over there and yell at her to shut up, but it was already said.

"So this is the woman who almost killed her child, right? The one who told her she was sick?! Well I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it realllly isn't." She started. I was really embarrassed. Everyone was there! Jerry, Milton, Eddie and of course Jack! AND my mother isn't exactly polite to someone rude. Of course she isn't, I mean who would be? Grace was going to get it... I shook my head. 'It got even worse.'.

"WELL, Mrs Crawford," Grace spat in probably the most vicious way she could.

"Grace-" Jack attempted to stop her from saying whatever she was going to say next.

"YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE HERE! KIM DOESNT LOVE YOU! YOU SENT HER HERE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE BECAUSE YOU DIDNT WANT HER ANYMORE! SHE HAD NOTHING! AND NOW YOU THINK SHOWING UP HERE IS OKAY?! I-"

"GRACE!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Wow, yelling did NOT help my headache, like at all. But she was taking it too far. Everyone knew it.

"Momma I'm sorry-" I began trying to apologize for Grace's pathetic behavior.

"It's okay, child. She's right. I messed up. I should leave-" my mother turned to the door and began to walk. 'Momma wait!' I wanted to say but, what if she wouldn't listen. Well, I took my chances.

"Momma," everyone looked at me once more. "Grace didn't mean that. You're my mom. I love you. I messed up, again. I'm sorry." I said with glossy eyes. Everyone looked shocked. They didn't expect me to say that. They didn't WANT me to say that. But I did. All of this was my fault. I took a deep breath and spoke. But what I said, even surprised me.

"That's what a sick person does. They mess up." It was hard for me to say this, and frankly I wanted to argue but my mother didn't say it this time. I did. It was like she hypnotized me to say it. So I did.

"Baby girl," she ran up to me and hugged me. "You're going to get better. I promise." She then walked away from my room and exited the hospital. Went to God knows where. I looked at everyone, their eyes were still focused on me. They all looked scared and confused. But overall, they were worried and concerned. 'What did I just do?' I thought. And then: Everything. Went. Black.

~ Jack Pov ~

As soon as as Kim's mother left the hospital, Kim passed out. I immediately called nurse Callianto to come to Kim's room. The whole conversation with Kim and her mother (and Grace) was definitely uncomfortable to watch. I still couldn't get over the fact that Kim's mother had said Kim was sick. I didn't know the woman, but I already hated her. Nurse Callianto told us to leave the room, so we did. I also couldn't get over the fact that Kim looked so distraught before she passed out. It was as if her mother really had an affect on her. Kim said she was sick, she admitted it. But Grace had mentioned that Kim said to her that she was positive that she wasn't sick. So why did Kim say that? Was it to please her mother? Or did she really believe it was true? Nurse Callianto exited Kim's room.

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" I immediately spoke. Nurse Callianto looked at me, her facial expression was very sad.

"Kimberly- sorry Kim. I made the mistake of calling her Kimberly before," I chuckled a little. That was Kim for you. "Kim isn't well. Did she drink the tablet with water?" Oh, I had completely forgotten. God, seriously?!

"Um- well n- no." I stuttered, embarrassed. How could I forget to tell Kim? Stupid.

"No? Did you forget or something?"

"Y- yes, we forgot. I- I forgot. I got so distracted whilst speaking to her. I- it's my fault she passed out, isn't it?" I asked guiltily. If it was my fault, I don't what I would do.

"No, not at all. I mean- she should've taken the tablet, but that wasn't even half of the reason as to why she fell unconscious. She was just tired but she was in a lot of pain. When I got to her room she mentioned a name. Ross Joseph Ramiero. Does that name ring any bells?" She asked politely. Ross? As in THE Ross that showed up earlier?! 'You're jealous.' Whattt? N-no. 'Really?' Okay so yeah, I'm jealous. Well of course o would be. Kim is the most beautiful girl in the world. Sounds cliche, but it's true. She makes everyday great! When I'm down, she still manages to make me smile. Since the first day I met her, arriving as the new kid at school, she caught my eye. I- I loved her. I DO love her. She's perfect. She's-

"Your friend. Emphasis on friend, pal." A voice interrupted. What? I looked up, Ross was stood there and the nurse was long gone. When did she leave? Most importantly how did HE know what I was thinking?

"Because it's obvious to know what you're thinking about, loverboy." Ross sarcastically replied to my thoughts.

"H- how?" I asked, stunned.

"I'm a wizard." He said simply, no expression upon his face. Then he smirked.

"Ha, you fell for it? I'm not a wizard, loverboy. I'm just observant." Observant, huh? More like annoying and very interruptive. All he's done today is interrupt.

"Yeah well I'm sorry about that." He said, replying once again to my thoughts. He sat next to me. "Kim's a special girl, loverboy-" I glared at him.

"Stop that." I said simply but harsh.

"Okay sorry loverb- I mean Jackie." He laughed. Then he continued. "As I was saying- Kim's special. She's not like other girls-" I chuckled a little at the memory of when sleaze bag Ricky Weaver showed up in Seaford when Kim won that competition. 'International Pop Sensation' my ass. Anyway, I said the exact same thing to Ricky. She really isn't like other girls. She unique, crazy but the most amazing girl out of them all. It's not a competition when Kim's involved. She wins immediately. 'Doofus.' Shut up.

"No he's right, you are a doofus. And stop making this about yourself! We were talking about Kim, loverboy." What?! How the hell does he do that? I just let him continue.

"Anyway, she's one of a kind and well," he made some sort of a weird face, "she's not really in a good place right now. There are things about her that you don't know and well she's not looking for a relationship. So whatever fantasy you have in your head about you and her being together: just stop. It's not gonna happen loverboy." I looked at him surprised. Who does he think he is? Telling me I can't be with Kim.

"Yeah, Rob is it?-"

"Ross."

"Yeah I don't care. Anyways, 'Ross' look. Me and Kim are friends, really close friends may i add and whatever comes out of your pathetic stupid mouth doesn't really matter to me. Or Kim. So just hop along into wherever your from... and I'll take it from here. Douche." I ended. I was starting to really hate this guy.

"Really? Douche? Wow. I'm shocked at how good you are at making me so scared. Oh wait- your not. And believe me. Kim cares a LOT about what i say. Trust me on that lb."

"Lb?" I asked- he was really getting annoying.

"Lover Boy... You are really dumb."

"Oh shut up Rodge." I yelled frustratedly.

"Wasn't even close, lb. Anyways, Im gonna get a drink. Want one? Oh wait- I dont care if you want one or not, Im not gonna get it for ya' lb. I'll be back in a jiffy." and with that he disappeared off to the cafeteria. 'Who says back in a jiffy anymore?'.

\- Kim's POV -

I woke up with a massive headache. What is happening to me? Then all of a sudden I saw the person I last expected to see, and last WANTED to see... Ross Joseph Ramiero.

Hey guys! So sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I kinda didn't know what to do for this chapter. I DO have ideas for the future chapters though. I'm very sorry this chapter isn't very good, personally i found it very boring but i had to kind of add in a new character just to spice things up a bit. Oh and if you have any ideas on who Ross might be PLEASE give me some ideas and i will gladly use them. Also i will try to post sooner and not leave you waiting for so long. I was just so busy with school and then i didn't have any inspiration but it will get more interesting :) anyways, once again sorry about the boring chapter. Oh and thank you for the comments :P Well until next time. Byeeeee :)


	3. Part of Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long- I had no inspiration but I'm just gonna see what comes of this :)**

 **This isn't the full chapter, it's just the beginning of it but I figured: better something than nothing, right? Okay fine it's terrible but hopefully the full chapter next time (WHICH IM WORKING ON NOW) will make up for it :)**

~KIMS POV~

"What- why are you here?" I asked, my voice sounding so vulnerable.

"Hey. I wanted to be here for you." He took a deep breath. "God, have I missed you. You look so broken. This is not how I wanted you to see me again." a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away.

"I- I mean why are you here? You don't look like a doctor..." I asked confused. He didn't look familiar at all. So how did I know his name? And why did I feel like I should despise him?

"You just woke up. You'll remember me shortly, hopefully." He replied to my thoughts, creepily I might add.

"H- how did you do that? Read my thoughts I m-"

"I know what you mean." He replied, cutting me off. He sat down beside me. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand. Gently and slowly. I wanted to move but: it felt kind of nice.

"Nice to know I still have an effect on you." He said cockily. Then his facial expression became serious. His placed his other hand on top of our intertwined hands. Again: I didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He cleared his throat. "Mentally and physically." He finished. I became mad.

"You literally spoke to me for two seconds and already you think that I AM mentally ill? Do I look like it to you, huh?" I removed my hand from his and sat up, all to quickly. A sharp pain dug into my spine and Ross wrapped his arms around me and laid me back down.

"I wasn't saying that. And you really need to stop moving. Please." He said, concerned. I hate to admit but, he looked really handsome in that moment. But of course, he couldn't beat Jacks good looks. 'Oh my god! Jack!' I thought. How could I have forgotten him?!

"Jack! I need to see him, please?" I looked at Ross. He looked angrily at the door, then got up.

"Jack. Right." Clearing his throat he finished,"well I'll go get him for you." He replied calmly and walked out the door.

Who is this guy? And why did his presence effect me so much?

*************************************************************************************************************************~JACK POV~

"LB. Over here!" I heard to my left. It was that Ross guy again.

"Shut it, okay? What do you want, now?" I asked sounding irritated.

"Kim wants to see you. She's in room 3-"

"I know what room she's in! Thanks." I replied whilst already making my way to her room. God, I was so grateful that she wanted to see me. I opened the door to her room, slowly. I saw a flash of blonde hair and smiled. Even when she's passed out like 4 times and almost DIED today: she still looked beautiful.

"Oh, Kimmy. How you doing?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She relaxed a little. I smiled wider.

"I'm good now your here. I'm sorry for earlier. I don't actually remember much, but I know that my mom showed up. You had to witness that..." She spoke, guiltily.

"Kim? It's okay." She smiled. "But what's not okay," she frowned as I continued. "is that you believe that you're sick. Kim you are so important to me. I just can't think of one reason why a girl as beautiful and as strong and loving and caring as you, would believe such a stupid thing...?" I finished, eager to hear the answer.

"I- Jack you see me smile. You see me laugh. You see me happy. But you don't see my feelings. It's impossible to. You think you know how I feel- you don't. You are important to me and I'm glad to know that I have such amazing friends, that will support me throughout all of this. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not okay? That maybe I sit in a room by myself at night and cry? That maybe I'm not who you think I am?"

~UNKNOWN POV~

 _"I- Jack you see me smile. You see me laugh. You see me happy. But you don't see my feelings. It's impossible to. You think you know how I feel- you don't. You are important to me and I'm glad to know that I have such amazing friends, that will support me throughout all of this. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not okay? That maybe I sit in a room by myself at night and cry? That maybe I'm not who you think I am?"_

I removed the phone from my ear and pressed end. Did she just admit all that to Jackson? I looked at my face in the mirror. Who did I become? Who did SHE become? I needed a plan. A plan to end her suffering. Killing her would only pain the ones around her. But killing the bitch who was at fault, didn't seem like such a bad idea.

This was my plan. I'm going to kill her.

 **Yes this was super short but I thought you guys deserved SOMETHING as I hadn't posted in forever. Btw, thank you so much for the reviews :)**

 **A.A.123 :: thank you so much :) Yeah I did picture him as Ross Lynch lol :) I was thinking on making him her brother but I dunno I kinda just thought that she didn't mention another brother apart from Jeremy so then I was like "that wouldn't make sense" so I just went for some random guy I guess... If that makes any sense whatsoever XD overall thank you for the review 3**

 **And to all of the guests :: thank you for reviewing :) glad your enjoying it and hopefully I don't disappoint too much 3**


End file.
